Many electronic systems have stabilizing or wear-resisting foot pads mounted to a bottom thereof. In the prior art, such foot pads are usually made of a rubber or plastic material and are bonded to the bottom of the electronic systems by heat melting the rubber or plastic foot pads.
It is frequently found that a fully assembled electronic system, such as a notebook computer, fails to have all the foot pads thereof in contact with a supporting plane, such as a disk top. With one of the foot pads thereof suspended in the air, the electronic system positioned on the supporting plane is actually in an unstable state. This condition might be caused by errors in manufacturing a bottom cover of the electronic system, such as errors in thermal injection molding or thermal die-casting, which would adversely affect the structural strength and the levelness of the bottom cover to result in deformation thereof. Further, errors in assembling and unevenly distributed weight on the bottom cover would also render the electronic system in a non-level state. Particularly, the currently very popular small notebook computers, netbook computers, mobile Internet devices, and ultra-mobile personal computers, due to their small size, tend to wobble easily when they are positioned on a work surface in a non-level condition, preventing a user from comfortably operating or keying on them.
It is therefore desirable to develop a foot pad structure for electronic systems to overcome the above-mentioned problems.